The present invention relates to the installation of bearings in housing or casings for power transmission shafts and particularly to ball and roller bearings employed in transmissions for the vehicular drive trains. In heavy duty on-and-off highway vehicles where substantial torque is transmitted through power transmissions as for example, gearboxes, problems have been encountered in providing quiet operation; and, it has been desired to reduce the gear noise transmitted from gear shafts through the journals to the housing or gear casing.
In typical heavy duty power transmissions employed for vehicular use, the bearings employed for journalling the various shafts in the transmission have the outer race of the bearing registered directly against the gear casing which is commonly formed of metal such as cast iron, steel or aluminum. Thus, vibrations brought about by the high torque meshing of gear teeth are transmitted from the shafts and the bearing races to the casing or housing providing, in some cases, resonance of the housing and an amplification of the noise.
In order to provide for quieter operation of heavy duty power transmissions employing gears, it has thus been desired to find a way or means of isolating the bearing journals from the gear casing or housing to provide dampening of the gear noise and prevent transmission of the gear noise or vibration to the housing.